Yesterday's Child Chapter OneThe Arrival
by lissianne
Summary: A stranger shows up at Major Crimes opening wounds of the past while searching for her own healing.(Of course, there's some Shandy too) Rated M for language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of MC. The characters sneak out of my head to dance across the screen from time to time.

Yesterday's Child

Chapter One "The Arrival"

She brushed the wisp of black hair from her face as her piercing blue eyes scanned the murder room. Her classic beauty and her lithe frame wasn't wasted on Det. Julio Sanchez. He jumped to her assistance and introduced himself.

" My name is Elise Devereaux and I'm looking for my mother" she replied flatly. Her manner belied her voice.

In the back of the room, Lt Provenza whispered to Lt Tao, "It doesn't sound like our case to me." Lt. Tao shook his head, "Leave the boy alone," It's spring and love is in the air."

"I don't need another lovesick fool around here, "Provenza grumbled. Tao just smiled, "Love makes the world go around, you know"

Det. Sanchez showed Elise into the interview room and took out a note pad.

Lts. Flynn and Provenza decided that it would be irresponsible of them to not monitor the situation from the electronics room.

"When did you last see your mother?" Julio asked.

"It's been thirty years, more or less , " she replied sadly, " there's a lot of my childhood that I can't seem to recall."

" Could you tell me something about her?"

"She was beautiful, the kind of person who lit up a room. Have you ever known anyone like that? Andy unconsciously nodded his head. She was funny and smart, crazy smart. I wasn't an easy child. She would put on classical music and hold me until I would settle down. She had a voice that was like being wrapped in a cloud. She loved music. She would put on rock music and we would dance and laugh until we couldn't breathe. She taught me ballet, and how to play the piano and guitar. She said that if a time came when I could no longer hear her music, I could make my own. I wonder if she always planned on leaving me" she looked sadly at the floor. Julio fought the urge to reach out and touch her hand.

"She sounds like she loved you very much. What do you know about your father?"

"I can't remember ever meeting my father." I remember someone that would come to visit. He didn't have much to do with me. I think I was the source of their frequent fights."

" So why after all of this time are you looking now?"

" I got married, and I got divorced. It became increasingly apparent that if I was ever to have a normal relationship, I needed to have some answers." She continued " Have you ever needed to face your demons , but didn't know how?" Julio nodded. "Well, my mother is the only one who can help me to do that."

In electronics, Provenza just shook his head. "He's acting like a damn rookie. Cut to the chase. Get to the point"

Andy rolled his eyes, "He's just trying to draw out the conversation, pretty lady buying some time, we've all been there cut him some slack."

"Good thing the Captain is in budget meetings with the Pope and we haven't caught a case. I'd hate to put a damper on his search for a love life."

Julio made some notes and asked Elise about her childhood.

" I was adopted .We lived in Europe most of my life, but we moved often. My father's business required a lot of travel, so I never really put down roots. I wondered if she ever looked for me. I asked them,my adoptive parents about her, but they would tell me to just leave well enough alone."

" I don't believe this qualifies as a major crime, but I'd be happy to file the necessary paperwork for you and buy you an cup of coffee."

Provenza and Flynn gave each other high fives," It's about time " Andy sighed,

Elise looked confused. " I'm sorry, I believe you've misunderstood. I'm looking for my mother…. here"

'In this building ?" Sanchez asked.

" Here in this department. I was told I would find her here. My mother is Sharon O'Dwyer. She goes by Raydor now"

Julio sat in stunned silence.

Andy swallowed hard. " Lisa." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Two "Brothers and Sisters"

Elise settled into the breakroom after a much needed lunch with Det. Sanchez. She could be in for a long wait this afternoon he had warned. She assured him that after thirty years, she could endure a few more hours. Growing restless, she came upon a Sports Illustrated featuring the Dodgers that was several years old. "Hmm that should occupy me for a few minutes" she thought.

Having found his usual study space in use, Rusty hoped the quiet of the breakroom and some much needed caffeine would spark an idea for his first college term paper.

"I hope you don't mind if I study here," he asked as he put his coins into the pop machine.

"Not at all." She replied," I could use some company."

Then in unison they said something about waiting on their mothers,

.

Rusty laughed, "I'm an expert at that." He took his laptop and several books out of his brief case and placed them on the table.

"Ahh, a college student." She observed.

"Yes, first year, I guess you would know that from my books"

"That and the glazed look in your eyes," she laughed, I'm Elise , by the way."

"Rusty Beck" he said as he shook her hand.

"Have you decided on a major yet?" She asked.

" I worked as a PA on Badge of Justice last summer. I'm thinking something to do with film. So what do you do when you're not waiting in a breakroom for your mother?"

"I'm a software engineer for my father's company by day and a music and ballet teacher by night. One feeds my body and the other feeds my soul"

Rusty arched a brow and smiled, "Wow. You could be my brother and sister rolled into one person."

A wistful smile crossed her lips, "It must have been wonderful to grow up with siblings."

" Well, um, I actually grew up as an only child. It's complicated."

" All the best stories are." She smiled sympathetically.

Rusty recalled the past events of his life leading up to his adoption, carefully leaving out the more sordid details. Feeling somewhat awkward at having disclosed so much, he decided to throw the conversational ball back into her court. "Do you have brothers or sisters?,"he asked.

" I don't really know. I was adopted also and grew up as an only child. I often dreamt of what it would be like to have a big family." She stared at the worn magazine.

" If I've learned anything, it's that family isn't about blood. It is about the ones you love and the ones who will love you back no matter what."

" Rusty, do you feel like your real mother loves you?"

"I know she does. She just loves the drugs and alcohol more. What about you? You're adopted, what do you know of your real mother?"

"All I can tell you for sure is that she left me. One day, without warning, she was gone."

Rusty knew well the pain of abandonment. He hurt for her broken heart. It was at that moment, he realized how completely Sharon had saved him. He promised himself that he would tell her soon how thankful he was that she loved him as one of her own.

Sharon popped her head into the breakroom. After a quick nod to the woman seated at the far table, she called to Rusty, "Get your things together. I'm almost ready to go and I'm starving. Don't make me wait on you."

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Can you come in a minute please, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She stepped inside, extending her hand in greeting. Then, as their eyes locked, she stopped. There was a familiarity about this stranger. An odd feeling overtook her.

" Sharon, this is Elise. Elise, this is Sharon, my adoptive mom."

"Sharon…..Sharon,"she stammered " my …my mo…"

Sharon cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Her breath was rapid and shallow. She felt the color draining out of her face and the life draining out of what was left of her soul.

" You shouldn't have come" was all Sharon could say. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Three "Desperation"

Sharon prayed her legs would carry her to the sanctuary of her office. She felt shaken and weak. "Sharon, wait. Oh my god, Sharon. You can't do this" Rusty's voice sounded a million miles away even though he was hot on her heels.

Once inside her office, safely behind closed shades and locked doors, she slumped against the wall and let the sobs overtake her body.

Lisa didn't deserve this, any of this. She didn't either. She sunk into her chair, head in her hands. She had dreamt of this day. The day they would be reunited, but she had also feared it.

The questions would come. Lisa needed to hear the truth. Yet, truth often comes with a price. A price Sharon had been willing to pay. Should she stick to the facts, the ones in black and white, filed away in some dusty box in the evidence room?

She couldn't tell her how she searched for her. How it nearly cost her career, her sanity, even her life. There were things she could never admit to anyone, not even Andy. She would have to tread lightly there.

When it became clear that she couldn't rely on the department for help, she went out on her own. She crossed the line. It was in the shadows that she met him, her most guarded secret.

Her investigation had led her to Carlo, a small time mobster with big time ties. She followed him to the docks. It was near midnight. A light mist was falling. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Even now, her heart pounded at the recollection. She found him in the alley. His gun was trained on a large figure in the shadows. She took that opportunity, with cat like agility, to place the barrel of her gun at the back of his head. "Drop the gun." She had said with the most authoritative voice she could muster. He spun, hitting her hard across the face. "Stupid bitch." He spat. She was quick to compose herself and planted a firm round house kick under his chin. Once he was on the ground, she placed her foot on the back of his neck and brought his arm up behind his back. "Now, I have some questions, and you are going to give me answers" she remembered saying. The "Fuck You" he said was the wrong answer. She twisted his arm as he grimaced in pain. "Perhaps you would want to rethink your answer" "And what do you think you are going to do if I don't" he taunted. She smirked and twisted his arm until she felt the bones breaking beneath her grasp.

Once she had gotten the answers she was seeking, her attention went back to the figure she had seen in the shadows. "I guess I can take it from here," he said with an amused smirk. "Yes, thank you for your help here. I saved your life but you didn't bother to jump in to save mine." She replied, with an annoyed tone.

"Love, you were not a woman in need of saving." He shrugged.

He tied the man's hands and feet, not showing any consideration for his obvious injuries and rolled him into the trunk of his car. The police officer in her should have stopped whatever was about to happen, but the woman in her stood admiring the view.

He had a tall muscular frame, black wavy hair and coal black eyes. His tanned complexion lent truth to the saying of tall dark and handsome. His voice snapped her wandering mind back to the situation at hand"I can help you find her."

That sentence that changed her life. " I don't even know you. You stuff people into your trunk and I'm supposed to trust you" she arched her brow. He laughed. "You break bones with your bare hands and I am standing within arm's reach. Trust is subjective and highly overrated," getting into his car he flatly stated " I must go." She felt the desperation rising in her voice,"I don't even know your name. You don't even know how to reach me. He stuck his head out of his car window. "For now, you can call me Hawk. Patience, Love, I'll be in touch."

She knew Lisa needed to know she searched for her . She had found her in a round about way. Yet, she couldn't reveal the source of her information.

A couple weeks had passed before she heard from her mysterious stranger. She had reported to her department early one morning. There was a message stuck on her locker." Pick up your jacket at the cleaners. " She called to let them know that they had the wrong number. They assured her they did not. She needed to pick up her leather Armani jacket before 5. Hmm, leather Armani. She couldn't imagine ever wearing Armani. Maybe it was worth investigating. She learned that the jacket had been left on the counter with the cash to pay for the services and a note with her name and number. She took the jacket home and was pleased that it was a perfect fit. This is ridiculous, she thought. She checked the pockets, she felt along the seams. It was there that she found it. A small lump in the lining. She carefully picked the seam open to find a small neatly folded piece of paper.

"She is in Europe, her parents love and care for her. She is a straight A student. She still misses you. Can tell you no more. I expect you to model the jacket soon, Love." Her heart was pounding. How did he know? Who and what was this man.

Their paths would cross many times over the next twenty years. Always in the shadows. Always stretching the fine line of the law. Always leaving her with more questions about him than answers. Without him, she doubted she would have ever pieced together the horrible truth. Without him, she would've never become the woman she is today. As much as the fire had burned between them, it would never be quenched. She was smart enough to know that walking too close to the flames would get you burned.

The pounding at the door jolted her out of her memories of those desperate days and the memories of her secret world with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Four "Comfort and Courage"

Sharon stood numbly at her locked office door, unmoved by the incessant pounding. It wasn't until Andy yelled, " Damn it , Sharon, open the door or I'm kicking it in." that she reached over and clicked the lock.

Andy shot a quick look around the murder room. Provenza's eyebrows raised," Looks like you finally grew a pair." Andy took a deep breath and went inside. Sharon was leaned against the wall, her jacket wrapped tightly around her as if to provide some sort of shield against what was about to happen. Without saying a word, Andy hugged her close. As they swayed back and forth, he made small circles with his hand in the middle of her back, trying to provide her with some comfort.

"You have to talk to her," he whispered.  
" I know. I know I do." her swollen red rimmed eyes met his. "I just need her to stay safe. How can she stay safe if she knows?"

"It's been a long time, there is no reason to believe the danger still exists," he reasoned.

She released herself from his embrace and stood behind her desk. She looked at Andy long and hard. It was in a way her hadn't seen before and look her couldn't be deciphered. She pulled out a large leather file,the contents bulging at the zipper. "The case only went silent only three years ago, about the time I transferred to this department."

"I wasn't aware the case was reopened," Andy said as more of a question.

Sharon traced the stitching with her finger. "It wasn't and that is all I will say"

She glanced up at the pulled shades of her window, "what do they know?"

Andy shrugged, "Nothing , just that Lisa is the illegitimate daughter that you abandoned. Provenza is in heaven thinking that your rules girl halo has been tarnished and when the shock wears off there will probably be a pool as to who the father is." He shot her a crooked smile. "Just trying to lighten the situation..sorta"

She shook her head, "Perfect, just perfect. I suppose since I don't want to have to repeat this story more than once, you can have everyone assemble in the conference room. I can trust them, right? No weak links?"

"Of course you can. I called Dr. Joe to sit in. I hope you don't mind.. I just thought, " his voice trailed.

"Thank you. She may need him when this is over," Sharon said sadly,

" I was thinking, maybe you too."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Would you please make sure the conference room is clean… no bugs?"

Andy looked puzzled, but answered, "Of course."

Elise stood outside the conference room with Julio and Rusty at her side. It had been a mistake to come. She would have rather held on to the loving memory of a mother lost than to live with the rejection of today. She watched the others file in and take a seat. Her mind was telling her to run. She turned toward the door, to find Sharon standing behind her. Sharon reached out and held her tightly." I just need you to stay safe, baby girl, just stay safe". The words chilled Rusty to the bone.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Five "The Reckoning"

Sharon sat at the end of the conference table. To her left were Elise, Rusty and Julio. Andy sat at her right followed by Provenza, Tao, and Dr. Joe. As she surveyed the room, the looks of bewilderment followed her. It seemed like either morbid curiosity or denial was written on their faces.

Sharon placed her hands on the table palms up. Elise nestled her hands in Sharon's and in a soft, but deliberate voice she began. "I was just a kid, not even out of the academy yet. Sgt. Maxwell asked, if I wanted to go on a ride along." She heard Provenza whisper to Andy that Maxwell was an asshole. She shot a nod toward the Lieutenant and continued.

"There was a domestic called in. It was a warm, humid night, the air felt close and hard to breathe. No one answered the door of the residence so one of the patrolmen kicked it in. Inside we found the bodies of a man and woman, dead from gunshot wounds to the head. Sgt. Maxwell was quick to call it a murder suicide, probably because it was near end of shift and he had plans.

"I couldn't help but notice that something wasn't right. The placement of the gun in the man's hand didn't look consistent with that theory. I tried to address that in a way not to overstep my bounds, but it was met with an icy glare. Sgt. Maxwell told me to go stand over in the corner out of the way and just look pretty."

"See I told you he's an asshole," Provenza whispered.

Sharon arched a brow and pursed her lips, "it was a comment that Maxwell came to regret later."

"As they were removing the bodies, there was an explosion. Fire and chaos came from everywhere. That's when I saw it. A small foot stuck out from behind a corner chair. I grabbed a blanket off of the sofa and snatched the child from the flames. "Sharon squeezed Elise's hands, "that child was you."

"I don't understand. Why was I there? Who were those people, who were dead?"

"Those people were James and Debra Martin. They were your parents. You were their daughter, Lisa."

The young woman shook her head, "that can't be. What about you? It was you?"

"When we made it outside, you hung on to me and wouldn't let go. You kept calling me mama. You were inconsolable when DCS came to take you. I had a friend that worked there. She arranged for you to stay with me until your family was found. Have you ever heard of repressed memories?"

Elise shook her head no. "It is when something so traumatic happens it causes you to block out your memories. In your case, you didn't remember anything of your five years before I carried you out of the house. You stayed with me for six months. I took you to counseling. I tried to calm your night terrors. I wanted to make you my family." Sharon tenderly patted Elise's hand to try and comfort her, "I continued to investigate your parent's death on my own. As far as I knew, the case had been closed. I came upon information that there had been a witness who had seen a man running from the house shortly before the gunshots were heard. I took that information to my superior."

Sharon shifted nervously "a day or so later, I was called in to the Chief's office. Not exactly something a rookie expects or wants. I was also asked to bring you in for a DCS check up. The meeting with the Chief consisted of me being told to leave it alone. I was in over my head and it was being handled. I went to pick you up in the next office but you were gone. The social worker kept saying I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Sharon paused for a second and had to regroup herself, it was as if she was relieving that painful day over again. She sat up straighter, collected herself and continued, "I stormed into the Chief's office. I asked how they could do that? You were just a little girl, you wouldn't understand. I didn't understand. Why was this happening? He told me as a matter-of-factly, that it was a security issue.

They had found an aunt and uncle to take you and go into the witness protection program. It seems as though your memories had started to resurface in counseling, and there was concern for your safety. Oh, and I needed to not be so damned emotional, was it my time of the month?" Sharon pursed her lips, "another comment that was regretted later."

Sharon was afraid to look around the room. She caught the tears forming in Rusty's eyes. Fortunately, she had learned the ropes and worked the system in his case.

"Did you ever look for me?" The dreaded question came.

"Yes, I did and I found you of sorts or received word of you. I was told that you were well loved, a straight A student and that you missed me."

"That's true, "Elise said. "and I always missed you."

"So once you were ordered off the case, that was the end of the investigation, right?" Provenza interrupted.

"Not exactly, but it's complicated."

Mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Weeks passed without incident. Elise kept her adoptive name and continued to see Dr. Joe and if truth be told, Julio. She moved to Pasadena where she worked setting up her father's latest business and came to visit Sharon regularly. Sharon let herself believe that the danger, for whatever reason ended three years ago when the trail went silent. She was opening herself up to the possibility of a relationship with Andy. True, he was her best friend. He had been the only one she could confide in about Elise when the memories haunted her. Their only friction seemed to come from his over-protectiveness toward her, an endearing quality at first.

It was five o'clock on a Friday evening. Most of the department had left early and would be off for the weekend. Sharon was looking forward to spending time with Andy and their families. She gathered up her belongings and hurried to her car. As she reached down to open the door handle, she saw it, a drop of blood in a single trail running down her driver side window. Sharon looked around and went back to her office. Buzz was just finishing up in electronics. "I don't suppose you could get me footage from the parking garage, could you?" Buzz with a questioning look, nodded.

"I'm afraid someone has scratched my car and I was curious to see if it happened here," she explained.

Once the footage was cued, she thanked Buzz and sent him on his way. Nothing was on the film until four thirty. Then, a five-minute segment of static appeared. Afterwards, if she looked carefully, there was a small speck trickling down her window.

Sharon grabbed finger print tape to lift the blood trail, a paper packet and envelope. She took pictures with her phone, careful to block the view of the security camera. On her way home, she stopped and bought a burner phone, explaining to Elise during their nightly call that she had broken her usual phone.

Feeling somewhat shaken and angry, she was glad to get home. Sharon unlocked the door to her condo, placed her badge and gun on the table in the hall, and slipped off her shoes. While pouring herself a glass of wine, something caught her eye. There on the dining room table, was a single long stemmed red rose. The bloom had been cut off and laid neatly beside the stem.


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Six "When Worlds Collide"

Monday morning found Sharon in the murder room making small talk and assembling paper work to go to the DA's office. The unnerving events of Friday evening stayed hidden under the veil of normalcy.

"Captain Raydor" Assistant Chief Taylor said, as he came up behind her. Sharon turned, then froze in her tracks. "I'd like you to meet Robert Santos. He is here to conduct an independent audit of the departmental budgets."

Santos extended his hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you,"he paused looking her straight in the eyes," I was told I needed to get down here to check some figures. I'm happy I get to start with yours."

Sharon managed to stifle a giggle, and shook his hand. "Then I suppose we should get started."

"I don't know what just happened there, but it felt like the temperature in the room just went up about a hundred degrees," Amy Sykes observed in her most cheerful tone.

"So glad you're back from vacation," Provenza interrupted before she could state more of the obvious and further rile his partner.

"So Robert Santos," Sharon said as she took a seat behind her desk," please make yourself comfortable. Hmm, Robert Santos, glad I finally know your real name."

"Do you?" he smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Nice name, but either way, you'll always be Hawk to me." She folded her arms across her chest and continued. "So what brings you here, out in the open?"

He swept his eyes over her slowly. "Still as beautiful and badass as ever,"

She tried to cover up the fact she was blushing by pretending to look some case files.

"I think you know," he studied her a moment. "I've heard there's been some activity. I think we have some investigating to do."

Sharon noticed the team watching through the window. She walked over, gave them a smile, and snapped the shades closed.

He continued, "lets see what we have so far. The Martins were murdered and it was staged as a murder suicide. There was an explosion. An eye witness saw two men run from the property right after the fire began. The poor bastard you broke with your bare hands was one of those men and gave up the name his associate."

"I found him and persuaded him to give me the name of who ordered the hit. It was off the record." She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "He said Geno would know."

"Well we certainly know how effective your powers of persuasion are," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes," I haven't been able to locate this Geno character. I brought the associate in on other charges, hoping I could build the case against him on the Martin murders. Unfortunately, he committed suicide in the holding cell that night."

"Suicide, hmm. Rather convenient, I think,"

"Yes, me too. The thing is, they all have ties to the drug cartel. I haven't been able to link the Martins yet. Mr. Martin was an accountant. He was also the treasurer for Jack Stewart's campaign. Mrs. Martin was a teacher." Sharon rubbed her forehead. " Nothing really pops, although I have a hunch that it goes back to the senator's campaign. Then there's that nagging feeling that there's a connection within the LAPD."

He leaned back in the chair, " I guess we need to get busy on finding Geno. That's where I can help." He studied her again. "Anything else I should know?"

She didn't look up from her case files or give him an answer.

"There's a bar, The High Tide, down by the docks, I think that could be a good place to look."

There was a knock on the door, Sharon quickly put her notes back in the desk drawer. "Come in."

Andy stuck his head in the door. "Provenza and I are going to pick up the husband for questioning in the Jamison murder."

"Alright. Let me know when you get back with him," she hesitated," Thank you."

Andy looked around the room, settling on Santos. He noticed there were no budgets laying on the desk and Sharon's computer was off. Whatever was going on in there, it wasn't crunching numbers. He couldn't think of any reason to stall so he gave her a nod and closed the door.

Sharon gave a long sigh and shook her head, "where were we?"

'I think you were about to tell me what the hell is going on with you two."

"It's complicated," she smiled subtly.

After some heavy cajoling, she relented and told him their story. He hated her, then they were friends, then best friends, then more than friends. She pushed him away when he became too overprotective, he clung tighter when she did. It was complicated.

"He's an idiot. Hell, you may both be idiots," he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Seven "Surveillance"

Sharon sat in the vacant lot across from The High Tide. She decided a little surveillance would be good before she formulated a plan to find Geno. It was nearing 10pm as the regular crowd began arriving. Interesting mix, she thought to herself. Business casual was definitely not the dress code. The place was a hole in the wall, dress code? Is street slut a dress code? She reached for her bottle of water and a package of almonds. How do the guys to this all night. I'm bored already and I have to pee.

The tapping on her driver's side window, snapped her out of the conversation with herself. "Shit shit shit…" was her breathless whisper as she whipped her .380 around to point it squarely at…" Hawk! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Love. You might want to stop pointing that thing at me. It's a little unnerving, "he suppressed a grin as he walked around to get into the passenger side. "So what observations have you made so far."

"I'm hungry, I have to pee and I'm going to need a sluttier wardrobe. I'm trying to figure out how I can find Geno without raising suspicions." She shook her head.

"I can take the lead on this one. You can back me up from out here," he offered.

"Not a chance. One way or another, I've got this," she said with determination.

He reached over and patted her hand, "I know you do…. And I think you can totally rock the slutty look, Love. I'm looking forward to seeing it," he said with a wink. Then as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone.

She decided that on Friday night, she would walk into that bar and walk out with what she needed. However, right now what she needed was food, a bathroom, and a hot shower.

The rest of the week was business as usual. She had the fake budget meetings with Mr. Santos, worked a couple of real cases and felt Andy growing distant.

When Friday rolled around, she felt the adrenaline start to flow. She was edgy and short. Plain and simple, she was a bitch. There were too many variables to have a firm plan of action in place and flying by the seat of her pants wasn't an option she liked.

The knock on her door snapped her to attention. She scattered some paperwork around her desk to make it at least appear she was working," Come in.."

"This just came for you," Andy said as he placed a box in front of her on her desk. "Dinner tonight?"

"Oh I'd really like to, but I can't….. I have to…. I have… things I have to do," she stammered," Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, we'll see." Andy turned and walked out the door without further comment.

"Dammit…. dammit, Andy. I have to fix this. Just a few more days and things go back to normal", she hoped.

She opened the box to find a pair of black faded jeans, with some worn holes in the knees, a black rib knit tank top cut down to oh my god, and a pair of knee high black leather boots. After a long sigh, she shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She was glad that Rusty was spending the night with friends. One less explanation as to why she's leaving late at night dressed as a hooker. She looked in the mirror, checking out the extremely fitting jeans, hmmm, "Not bad," she thought. As she looked at the tank top, she decided that she was glad that Vickie had her Secrets and she put on the little push up number she had tucked away for special occasions. She threw on her light weight black leather coat, tucked her .380 in her back jeans pocket, her stun gun in her jacket pocket and clipped a knife in the inside of her boot. She had washed her hair and let it dry naturally into a rather wild, unruly style. She traded her usual black framed glasses for a pair of tinted wire frames. After one last look in the mirror, she couldn't help but giggle. I wonder what kind of reaction I would get if I wore this out with Andy, she thought. Judging by the ample cleavage showing, she was sure it would be a memorable one.


	8. Chapter 8

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Eight "Reconnaissance"

Sharon arrived at the bar a little after 9:30pm. Some of the regulars had started arriving and some of them had been there for a very long time. The inside was as rundown as the exterior. She took a seat at the bar. It was u-shaped and directly in front of her was a large mirror. That would afford her to keep watch on the room without being obvious. "What'll ya have? " The bartender asked. It didn't seem like a cabernet crowd so she ordered a beer.

_God I hate beer. _She noticed a table of old drunken guys smiling at her and giving her a nod. _Glad to see I can still excite the geriatric crowd. _

She glanced in the mirror. That's when she saw him. A tall decently dressed man his graying hair slicked back into a tight braid, made his way to the section of the bar to her left. "Geno my man, your usual?" The bartender asked. He nodded, "and whatever the young lady wants." A tall leggy blonde was firmly attached to his arm. _Geno, delivered to me on a silver platter. The bimbette may pose a problem._ _What is it with leggy blondes anyway, seriously? Well, you may be young and blonde, but my age and experience is about to kick your ass._

She took a drink of her beer and gave him a brief glance over the top of her glasses. His eyes caught hers before she looked away. _Geez, I'm out of practice but I think that might be flirting._ One of the overly inebriated men appeared at her side asking her to dance._ That's not only a no, but a hell no. _Sharon let out a sigh_. I'm supposed to be a party girl looking for a good time, so good time, here I come. _Without saying a word, she followed him to the dance floor. _I haven't fast danced since the girls' weekend in Cabo San Lucas. I've got the moves; let's show Mr. Geno just what he's missing. _

Evidently, he liked what he saw. She caught him leaned back in his chair admiring the view. She didn't see Miss Leggy Blonde leave, but she was no longer attached to his side. After the dance, she made her way back to her seat and chugged her beer. Mr. Drunk Guy was still attempting to put the moves on her despite her repeated rebuffs. The bartender sat another beer in front of her. "Compliments of the gentleman over there," he motioned to Geno. She took a sip and gave him a nod and a smile. Sharon decided to move a few seats down and away from the slobbering drunk.

Her boot must have caught on the chair as she got up. She fell clumsily against the bar. _Perfect, just perfect. I must look like a total fool, a total clumsy fool. Or wait…maybe a slightly drunk party girl._ When she gained her composure Geno was at her side, "are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I must've had a bit too much to drink," she giggled.

"Maybe we should step outside and get some fresh air,"

_That's right Mr. Hot- stuff, let's go outside and by the way glad your eyes are lost in my cleavage. Men are such easy marks. _She staggered outside. He had his arms around her helping to steady her. His hands began to wander. When they made it to her rental car, Geno helped her up on the hood. His hands traced the hem of her low cut shirt. Sharon laid back and pulled him on top of her. "Roll over," she whispered.

He obliged, she placed his arms at his sides and straddled him. "I like to be in control. I want to do unspeakable things to you." His moan and the reaction of his body told her that he didn't mind. Leaning back with her arms stretched out behind her, she slowly raked her fingers across the insides of his thighs. Sharon slowly slipped the .380 out of her back pocket and firmly planted it between his eyes.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Andy was at his desk trying to concentrate on finishing his case file. He was frustrated and in need of a meeting. He looked up to find Robert Santos standing in front of him. _Oh great just what he needed to add to his frustrations_ "She's not here," Andy said abruptly.

"I wasn't looking for her. I came to see you."

"Sorry, you've wasted your time. I can't see myself being interested in anything you have to say." _Andy was sure this man would get that hint._

"Even if it's about her?"

Andy felt his heart quicken. "Is she alright? Just tell me she's alright."

Without saying a word, Santos shrugged and turned to walk out. Andy was hot on his heels by the time they reached the car. "We need to take a field trip. Get in."

His concern for Sharon overtook his anger at Santos "this is bullshit," he muttered.

They pulled into the vacant lot across from The High Tide just after 10 p.m.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"You're one of the city's top detectives, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Listen asshole, it's time you come clean about what's going on." Andy could feel his temper rising more and more with this guy's nonchalant attitude.

Hawk, aka Santos wasn't listening. He was watching the couple leaving the bar. She was very drunk and he was very horny,

"Shut up and tell me what you see."

Barely glancing at the couple, he had enough experience at a bar to know what was happening or going to happen between those two. "There are a couple of drunks wanting to get laid."

"You disappoint me, Andy. Look closer."

"What the fu…..Sharon," as he reached for the door handle.

"You need to just calm down, Flynn. Don't make me regret bringing your ass here."

Andy was done taking orders from a jerk he barely knew, "She's obviously drunk and in over her head, I'm not just going to sit by and,,,"

"And what? Ride in on your white horse and save the day. She doesn't look like she's minding the attention at all. Besides, I like to watch," he smirked.

"Listen you sick bastard, I don't know what your game…."

Hawk interrupted again…."oh yeah" as Sharon pulled Geno on top of her.

Andy sat in stunned silence as she rolled on top of Geno.

"Wait for it… wait for it….. score." Geno smiled as he watched her plant her gun firmly between Geno's eyes.

After a short time, she took the stun gun out of her pocket. He saw the man's body go tense, then limp. She rolled to the side and planting her feet firmly at his side and she rolled him off of her car. She straightened herself, looked around and got into her car.

As she drove away, Hawk finally spoke. "Now, detective, does that look like a woman in need of saving?"

Andy stared straight ahead, "yeah, I get it. She doesn't need anybody."

"That's right, she doesn't. She doesn't need you, but for some reason, she wants you. For the life of me, I don't know why."


	9. Chapter 9

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Nine "Revelations"

How do you touch the untouchable? How do you connect the dots? How do you take the things that you know you know and turn it into evidence that will win a case? How do you mend a broken heart? _Never mind, strike that last thought._

Sharon had met Hawk Saturday, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere to discuss what she had learned from Geno. "There was a hit on the Martins because James had discovered cartel money was financing Stewart. Who ordered the hit he didn't know. Martin wanted out and there was only one way out." He also said she was being watched and if she continued, she would be one dead bitch. Information she decided would be best kept to herself. Hawk had told her he would have a plan soon, but it may not be pretty, He would elaborate no further.

She settled in her chair and turned on her laptop. Her head throbbed and an empty knot sat in the middle of her stomach. Sharon hadn't heard from Andy all weekend no dinner, no phone calls, nothing. Today as he sat at his desk, he hadn't looked once in her direction.

It was after 3pm when Sharon decided to call it a day. She needed a break from it all. After gathering up her things she opened her office door to find Hawk. "Good afternoon, Love. Here's one of those nasty herbal teas you love so much." Hawk held a steaming cup in front of her. "Looks like you need it" He made his way into her office and set a large box on her desk.

Sharon rested her hand on her hips, "you have no idea."

He sat in the chair across from her and matter-of-factly announced, "we're going to Jack Stewart's fundraiser."

"The invitation only, a zillion dollar a plate dinner?" she arched a brow.

"You just need to work your charm, and leave the rest to me," Hawk smiled and gave her hand a pat. "Like I said before things may get ugly. It may not be by the book," she shifted uneasily in her seat. "If you aren't comfortable with this. I can have one of my people come in," he continued.

"If this is illegal. I can't know. I have bent the rules more than I like, but I won't break the law. However I don't want to step out when we are this close." She sat up straighter," wait, you have people?"

"You have people," he smiled. "Doesn't everybody?"

She studied him a moment. His tone turned more serious. "If anything happens, know you can come with me."

"With you? Where?" Sharon was thrown off guard.

"We make a pretty good team." He leaned back in the chair and waited for a reaction.

"I don't even know exactly what you do." She squinted at him and bit at her lower lip. "FBI? No, you're too cloak and dagger for that. CIA? No, what would a CIA agent be doing with a small time police captain?"

He smiled and leaned forward," oh Love, you are anything but small time." After a short period of silence, he said "International Independent Contracting."

"What? What is that?"

Ignoring her last question, he continued.

"So love, if you're in, be ready in an hour." He motioned toward the box on her desk, "there is a little black dress, emphasis on the little and some shoes I think you will love."

"You're meeting me back here?"

"I want you to wear a wire. I need to know what's going on while I do what I need to do. I'll be back after I get the electronics set up." Hawk said before he closed her office door behind him.

She was hoping to not have to do the walk of shame in front of the division if the last outfit was in indication of his taste in clothes. It was definitely a little black dress, very form fitting and several inches shorter than she would usually wear. Included in the box were a pair of Jimmy Choos. _Damn_

True to form, he showed up an hour later with the wire.

"It's going to be difficult to conceal anything in this dress," she said as she tugged at the hem.

"Here, it goes down the front, I can help" he said as his hand began to inch down the neckline of her dress.

The door of her office swung open without warning. Andy covered his shock quite well, "Captain we've got a body but I guess you won't be joining us. I'll have Lt Provenza bring you up to speed later." He shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

Sharon stood in stunned silence, giving new meaning to the deer in the headlights look. "I can get the wire on myself thank you," she snapped. "Just what I didn't need to happen."

"I hope he still isn't upset about the other night," Hawk said as he withdrew his hand.

"What do you mean other night?" She asked in her best her Darth Raydor tone.

"It's complicated, but just remember, I had you're best interests at heart."

The fundraiser was a mix of A-listers. Sharon was the type of person that could be at ease with any type of people and easily assimilated into the crowd. Hawk slipped out during the hors d'oeuvres while Sharon sipped wine and mingled. Senator Stewart gave her a nod she smiled in return.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"I would be honored," she replied. When the music ended she thanked him.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "If you dance with the devil, you're going to get burned." As he walked away, he turned back toward her and gave her a wink.

"Go now!" Hawk's voice came through her ear bud.

She made her way out of the party as nonchalantly as possible. She was about to her car, when she was grabbed from behind. Her opponent was considerably larger and was well trained in hand-to-hand combat. He seemed to anticipate her every defense. Hawk came at him from behind with a well-placed karate chop to the back of the neck. Sharon cuffed him and called it in as they sped away. "No I am not at the scene. The perp has been subdued and cuffed. I am in pursuit of a possible second man."

"I didn't see a second man," Hawk shot her a sideways glance.

"Neither did I."

"So you lied?"

"Police lie all of the time, just ask my son," Sharon smiled. There was something familiar about her attacker but she couldn't put a finger on it.

Hawk assured her that the information obtained was more than enough to go after Stewart but in may not happen as she planned. She dropped him off at a warehouse near the docks where a black Porsche was waiting.

As she watched the taillights fade into the distance her phone buzzed. "Yes, Assistant Chief Taylor, what can I do for you? Of course, I'll be right there." She clicked off her phone and looked at her watch, an 11pm call from Taylor could not be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Yesterday's Child

**Chapter Ten "Repercussions"**

Assistant Chief Taylor was seated at his desk when Sharon walked in. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his index finger across his chin as if he was sizing her up. She had a fair share of scrapes and bruises, most notably on large gash on her thigh. The blood left an ugly trail down her leg nearly reaching her Jimmy Choos. "You left the scene," he stated flatly.

"I called it in. I was in pursuit of a second assailant."

"Given your volatile history with the victim, should I have you initial your rights?"

She stared at him incredulously, "I am the victim here. What are you talking about?"

"What is your relationship to Geno Morelli?"

She sat silently. "He was found dead this afternoon. There was a report from an officer that he was in possession of a video placing you at the scene." Taylor waited for a reaction.

She sat in silence, but inside she screamed _Geno's dead? _Taylor was never one to play his cards close to his chest, so she would wait out the story.

"The victim, the one that allegedly attacked you? Was found cuffed with a bullet hole between his eyes."

"That's impossible," Sharon said. She was shocked at that news but did not show it to Taylor.

"Considering that's who had the evidence against you in the Morrelli murder, it doesn't look good. That and along with the fact that you haven't been very forth coming and cooperative at this point."

"Russell, I've been in this business a very long time. You like to point that out to me often. Don't you think that if I wished to remain invisible in all of this I could have?" She let out a long sigh and paced the room. " I could have killed these men ten different ways and made it look like you did it and no one would have been the wiser. But I didn't. You should know that."

"Look, as your friend, I'm telling you to get a lawyer. Come in Monday morning I will escort you up to get your things. I think it's best you go on administrative leave until we sort all of this out."

She sat in stunned silence._ This is what he meant by things getting ugly? How would he have known? Oh god, did he set me up?_

"Sharon, Sharon?" She snapped out of her daze.

"I have to know. Who was the man who attacked me?"

"Roger Maxwell, formerly Detective Maxwell was the murder victim."

She gasp. "Oh my god, Maxwell has been in on it from the beginning."

Maxell had been on the scene when the murders occurred. He had dismissed the evidence of anything other than a murder suicide. He had told her to go look pretty. While she was head of FID she had more than one occasion to bust his chops. Something she took great pleasure in doing. It was due to her recommendations he never was able to rise through the ranks. He was the missing link to the LAPD and most likely the source of her threats.

Mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

One a.m. found her knocking on Andy's door. She watched the hallway light come on, followed by this living room lamp and then the blinding porch light. He opened the door, "you look like hell."

"So do you."

He ran his hand through his sleep-rumpled hair. "Why are you here?" Said in a voice void of emotion.

She shrugged a shoulder. "Provenza, wouldn't answer his door."

He stopped a smile from crossing his lips. God, why couldn't he hate her even for a minute? Andy took notice of the short black dress, the six-inch heels and battle scars. "So, working the street again?"

"Andy,… please," her throat went dry.

"No, you've blown me off for weeks and now you appear on my door step like this. Sharon, I'm tired of your shit."

She opened her mouth but no words would come. He was taken aback from her hurt and shocked expression. He had expected a full on assault, not quiet resignation.

For a brief moment, he regretted his words.

He took her hand and led her to the sofa, "I'll fix us some tea."

She felt a glimmer of relief. As they drank their tea, Andy broke the awkward silence. "You don't get to always be the hero. You don't get to decide for me what is too complicated or too dangerous. You don't get to protect me. You don't get to tell me I can't have your back." Andy paused for a few seconds. "I don't need to see you in action with that dirtball in the bar parking lot to know you can take care of yourself. It's just that if I'm in I'm all in. I decide what I can handle, what I want to handle, not you."

She sat tracing the pattern on the sofa pillow; not looking up .All she could manage to say was "you're right."

"But you take up with this guy you just met and shut me out." He shook his head.

"We didn't just meet," her voice was barely audible.

"What?" His jaw clenched tightly.

She heard the anger rising in his voice. "Our paths crossed shortly after they took Lisa."

He slammed his fist against the chair, "so this has been going for years and you've never thought to mention him?"

"It's not like that. I never thought he was worth mentioning," she felt desperation rising in her voice.

Andy rose from his chair and stood in front of her. He took the cup from her hand and extended his to help her up from the sofa. "Go home Sharon," he walked across the room and held the door open.

"But Andy, there are things you need to know. Let me explain. I want to fix this."

"So do I… but not tonight," the door shut behind her and the porch went dark.

Her heart pounded in her ears. Her legs felt like they couldn't make the short walk to her car. With her head resting on the steering wheel, she let the tears fall. As she started the car and drove away the radio was playing:

_Don't tell me the truth. Tell me that it didn't happen._

_There's been a mistake. There's been a misunderstanding._

_Dirty your hands, tearing my heart into pieces._

_If this is the end, then we whisper the wind and release it._

_We don't have to know. We don't have it all worked out. _

_We can just keep_ _**Walking Blind.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Eleven "A Heap of Testosterone with a Side of Trouble"

Lt Provenza sat at his desk staring the text he received from the Captain. It was as if the longer he stared at it, the more he could wrap his head around what she was saying.

Flynn came in looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"What the hell is this?" Provenza asked as he held his phone out to Andy.

3a.m. Saturday morning: _I am relieved that the division will be left in your capable hands. Please play nicely, put out fires, don't set them, and look out for those who will always have your back. Oh and one more thing, Louie, don't get too comfortable in my office, I will be back._

Andy shook his head as he stared at the message. "What the hell? I have no idea what this is about," He let out a long sigh."It's not like we're on the best of terms."

"Ye gawds, what have you done now?" Provenza asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"She came to my house and said she had something to tell me." Andy mumbled.

"And?"

"I sorta…. I…. well… I told her I was sick of her shit." He hesitated,"then I threw her out."

Provenza's eyebrows flew up." Looks like you've grown an extra large pair".

"I thought it needed said. It didn't come out in the best way." Andy sat against his desk.

"You think? So did she ream you a new one?" Provenza half smirked,

"No, she just looked sad and said I was right." Andy's voice brimmed with regret.

"Either way, my friend, you're screwed."

Andy read the message again. When he looked up, Hawk was standing in front of him.

"She's not here and it doesn't look like she's gonna be," Andy said, "I would imagine that's thanks to you." Andy made no effort to hide the intense dislike he had for Hawk.

"Oh god, what happened? " Hawk ran is hand threw his hair, "I was afraid something like this would happen. She's alright, isn't she?"

"Haven't talked to her. Don't you know?" Andy said as he walked away.

As much as he was enjoying this exchange, Provenza caught the look from Andy. He excused himself to get a cup of fresh coffee.

"Anyone need a cup?"

"No" they practically shouted in unison.

"I haven't heard from her and I can't find her." Hawk paced. "Listen, I need your help."

Andy turned and gave out a mock chuckle, "You're asking the wrong guy, buddy."

Hawk stared through squinted eyes," Sorry you feel that way. She always said you'd be the one to have her back."

Andy leaned back on his desk," she always said? What does that mean?"

"From the beginning. We go back a ways, you know."

"So I hear," Andy's sarcastic tone hung in the air.

Hawk leaned against Provenza's desk and continued," I asked her who in the LAPD we could trust. Without hesitation, she said you."

Andy shot him a puzzled look.

"Actually, she said he's an asshole, but he's one of the good guys. I'd trust him to have my back any day."

Andy shook his head, "I have a hard time believing that."

"Yeah, me too…..except the asshole part. I believe that." Hawk smiled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this chat, it doesn't solve what's happened or where she is." Frustration erupted in Andy's voice. "Did you call her kids?"

"Kids?"

"So you mean to tell me that you go back all this way and you didn't know she had kids?"

Hawk shrugged, "I didn't even know she had a husband until I ran into him in Vegas once. I caught the last name and got to make the pleasure of his acquaintance. What a tool."

"Ex- husband and at least we agree on one thing. You mean to tell me you two are…."Andy shook his head," and you haven't bothered to know anything about her?"

"Hawk sized up Andy a moment before he continued. "In case you haven't noticed, she likes to keep her personal life personal. And not that it's any of your business, but we aren't…. unless you count the oral sex"

Andy's face reddened as he tightened his jaw.

Hawk chuckled, "There, there Romeo, you're going to give yourself high blood pressure if you keep on like this. Oral sex… as in we just talk about it." Hawk shook his head. Andy was such an easy target when it came to her.

Andy stood glaring at him, clenching and unclenching his fist. He decided it would be worth any reprimands he might receive to lay this jerk out.

"All she'd have to do is say the word, and I'd be all over it. However, I've seen that woman break bones with her bare hands, so I won't cross the line," he smirked.

"Really? No shit?" Andy sounded both surprised and impressed.

"What, you wouldn't do her if she ever gave you the chance?"

"What I would do or wouldn't do is none of your business. I was talking about the breaking bones, you ass."

Hawk was having fun with this. "I usually get what I want… so it's only a matter of time. Meanwhile that leaves you… where?"

The words no sooner left Hawk's mouth until Andy had him by the lapels and slammed up against the wall.

" Ok, douchebag, I know you're no number cruncher. Whatever you are, you had better come clean and fix this. Another thing, when you talk to Sharon or about her, show some respect. Next time, you're head goes through the damn wall."

Andy let go. Hawk straightened himself." Why don't you call her kids while I get a cup of coffee." He might have been rather impressed with Andy's reaction, but he wasn't about to show it.

Hawk came upon an obviously eavesdropping Provenza. "Let's go get that coffee, Lieutenant, we need to talk." Hawk said as he gave Provenza a pat on the shoulder. A half an hour later, Hawk was back in the murder room. "Looks like you could use this," he said as he sat a coffee in front of Andy.

"Ricky said she and Elise drove up for the weekend, but left early this morning. She should have made it back by now"

Hawk paced. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Hawk's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and smiled as he read the caller Id. "Love, are you alright? Sorry I've been blowing up your phone, but I've been worried sick. I see, I'm glad you had a good time. Where are you now? Don't worry about it, I'll handle things, just get back here as soon as possible." Hawk's smug expression ate at Andy's patience, and if truth be told, it ate at his heart also. "Bye, Love, be safe." Hawk arched brow at Andy and smiled. "She had some car trouble, but she'll be here in an hour."


	12. Chapter 12

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Twelve "Reconciliation"

Sharon took a deep breath as she opened the door to the murder room. Never would she have imagined she would be boxing up the last twenty five years of her life. As she scanned the room, her eyes came to rest on the figure in the corner. He had his back to her, his attention focused the phone he held in his hand. Andy. Did she actually whisper his name out loud? She looked at the door and back to him. Maybe she could slip out of the room before he noticed her. As she turned toward the door, he stood up and faced her. The silence between them hung thick in the air.

Andy opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Lt Provenza came breezing in.

"Captain… I'm sorry I'm running late. Something came up with Taylor and he asked me to help you out with your things."

"So I hear," she looked toward her office," I can't believe you haven't moved in already."

"My interior decorator is on vacation," he patted her on the arm," besides you haven't moved out ,and appears you won't be packing up today. Taylor forgot to give me the key." She let out a barely audible sigh as her eyes wondered over to Andy. "That's ok, I wasn't much in the mood for packing anyway." As she stepped into the hallway, she heard Provenza say "Flynn we've got to roll, duty calls." Once Sharon was out of sight, Provenza took the key out of his pocket and placed it in his desk drawer.

Hawk was waiting for her in the hallway. "Come on Love, we have places to go and people to see." She gave him a questioning look. "We'll take your car. I'll drive."

Meanwhile, Flynn and Provenza pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Provenza was explaining that their suspect had been seen coming and going from there. "You go in from the front, I'll check the back."Provenza directed. "I need to park the car around back anyway, so we don't tip anyone off that we're here."

Flynn got out and gave his partner a second look and shook his head.

A few minutes later, Hawk and Sharon pulled up. "I have information that our hit man will be meeting someone here later. I'll go on in and you hide the car," Hawk said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm already in the passenger seat, I'll go first." Sharon was practically out of the car as she spoke.

As Hawk watched her enter the building he had to laugh. Playing her was so easy.

He drove past Provenza and gave him a nod.

The warehouse was empty, dark and musty. It must have been abandoned for some time. The few windows were small and above head heighth, letting in only enough light to see things in shadows and shades of gray.

As she stood acclimating her eyes to the darkness, she heard a sound coming from the corner on her right. She pulled her .380 out of her back pocket. "Who's there?" She said in her best Darth Raydor voice. "Put your hands up and show yourself."

"Sharon?"

"Andy?"

They stood staring at each other. "I think we've been had." Andy shook his head. "Or set up."

Sharon immediately headed for the door. She turned the knob and pulled on the door. Then, she turned the knob again. "It's locked."

Andy came to her side and tried the door for himself.

"What, am I not capable of being able to tell if a door is locked or not?" she glared.

"Oh, heaven forbid, I try to help you and what, I might break a nail ?" he retorted.

She walked away, then turned to face him. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

" Am I wrong to not want you to end up like me?" Sharon folded her arms across her chest, "let's see, how does being suspended pending the investigation of two murders sound?"

"God, Sharon," Andy took a couple of deep breaths to regain his composure. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sharon's eyes narrowed," Really? I was trying to tell you the night you unceremoniously threw my ass out on your porch."

"It wasn't so unceremoniously." He started to reach for her, but stopped.

"What, did you do some Hail Mary dance when you turned the porch light off?" She thought she saw a grin creep across his lips.

"Something like that." He said.

"Nice touch.""

" Yeah, I thought so." He reached up and brushed a wisp of hair from her face ."I get that you don't need me." He let out a frustrated sigh." I picked up on that loud and clear the night you rolled that guy at the bar."

"How do you know about that?" She demanded.

Andy turned away from her and shook his head. "It sure as hell isn't because you told me." He leaned against the wall." I was there. With your friend, Santos."

_So he thought this was in my best interest? I'll have his ass for this._

"There's a difference between needing someone and wanting someone." Her eyes searched his for some glimmer of understanding. "I have been on my own for a very long time. The only one I could count on was me."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I'm here." Andy reached for her hand, " I'm not going anywhere."

"For the record, he's not my friend. He's an acquaintance." She explained, "I wouldn't get too attached to the name Santos , either. I doubt it's his real one. I've always known him as Hawk."

"Hawk, that's original." Andy grunted as he withdrew his hand. "As long as we're being honest, there seems to be a lot more than friendship going on."

Sharon felt a pang of hurt," It's not like that."

"He flirts with you." Andy said.

"He does." She replied matter of factly.

"You act like you like it."

"I do." She put a hand on her hip." It's fun. It makes me laugh, but means nothing."

"What?" Andy was taken aback by her honesty.

"I've been in the LAPD for most of my adult life. It's not like it's a proper environment for that kind of behavior. If you remember, being the Wicked Witch of FID wasn't real conducive for anyone wanting to flirt with me anyway "she explained.

"I flirt with you." He shot her a crooked grin.

"You, Lieutenant, have a penchant for breaking the rules," she stifle a laugh.

"Do you even know what this guy actually does? It's obvious he's no bean counter,"

"International Independent Contracting, or something like that."

"So, he's a hit man." Andy's brows rose.  
"What? That can't be, can it?" the look of shock settled on her face.

Andy shook his head "Seriously, that never crossed your mind?"

"_I never_ thought about it. I'm so used to him blowing me a line of crap everytime I ask him anything , I didn't give it a second thought." Sharon shrugged.

"You're pretty fixated on him not to give it a second thought."

"Me? You're the one that's fixated. What are we doing?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "Here we are, talking about someone that doesn't matter when all I wanted to do is fix this. I want to fix us."

Andy took her hands in his and pulled her close. As he looked into her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands. "You can't fix something that isn't broken. Things may have been bent for a little while, but they aren't broken. "

She smiled, the feeling of emptiness began to lift from her heart.

"Whatever happens, we will get through it….. together." He continued.

" I lo…" she was trying to get the courage to say it.

"Just say it. I need to hear you say it."

" I…. love you." Her gentle voice caressed his ears.

He soft kiss brushed her lips." I love you... for always…. and forever."

The sound of shattering glass snapped them into another reality.

Andy crept to the far side of the warehouse, Sharon following closely behind.

"Go! Get to the other side of the building, It's a bomb," He grabbed her hand and ran.

The deafening explosion rocked the building sending Andy and Sharon to the floor. He covered her body with his own the best he could as the debris rained down upon them.


	13. Chapter 13

Yesterday's Child

Chapter Thirteen "From the Ashes Rising"

From the ashes rising, a defiant spirit waits. Fire and brimstone in eyes flashing, she's has beaten down Hell's gates.

As the dust and smoke settled in the warehouse an eerie silence hung in the air. Sounds of sirens and urgent voices drifted from outside the walls.

Sharon tried to focus on the room around her. Her eyes stung and her lungs felt as if they could no longer take in air. She tried to move but a weight kept her pinned to the floor. She felt herself drifting. She wanted to let go and see where the tides took her. A single trickle of blood traced its way down her neck and onto the floor.

"Sharon…. Sharon…. Talk to me. Be all right. Please be all right." The concerning whispers echoed in her ears.

She maneuvered herself onto her back. It was the realization that the blood wasn't hers that struck panic in her heart. "Andy?" They lay amongst the ruins face-to-face and heart to heart. She touched his cheek, "you're bleeding." She was sure they both could hear the worry in her voice.

"It hurts like hell," Andy stroked Sharon's hair and started to move off of her but she wrapped her arms around him and drew him in closer. He kissed her with the gentleness of an ocean breeze and with the passion that came from deep within his soul. Besides just wanting to kiss the women he loved, it was also to let her know that he was going to be ok.

As the uniformed officers broke down the door, Provenza rushed in behind them. Relief overtook him and he let out a deep sigh. "Good gawd was there a bomb or did you two cause spontaneous combustion?"

They shot each other a smile and slowly made their way to their feet.

Provenza assured them that he had nothing to do with the locked doors. He skirted the issue of the covert cupid operation by carefully avoiding the issue altogether. The one thing that struck a nerve was that he saw a black Porsche leave the scene shortly before the explosion. Sharon crossed and uncrossed her arms, looked at her watch repeatedly and bit at her lower lip.

"What's with the Porsche?" Andy asked as he studied her, "you're twitchy."

"What does that mean?" She folded her arms across her chest again.

"When something strikes a nerve, you get twitchy and you haven't stopped since the Porsche was mentioned."

She smiled. He knew her so well. After explaining that Hawk had gotten into a black Porsche at the docks Andy ran his hand through his hair, "son of a…."

mcmcmcmcmmcmcmmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

When they arrived back at the department, Sharon attempted to make herself comfortable in the break room while Andy tried to locate her car and Hawk. It was only a matter of time until Taylor summoned her over this latest disaster. She looked up from an ancient magazine to find Hawk standing in the doorway.

"You dropped the ball," Hawk said in a voice void of emotion.

"Really? That was what this was really about?" She asked as she tossed the magazine on the table.

"What did you think it was about?" He arched his brow and glared. "I practically handed this guy to you on a silver platter. He was your ticket out of this mess and you quite frankly fucked up, Sharon."

She was momentarily stunned that he used her name. He had never called her anything but Love. She leaned on the table towards him. "If that was the case, why did you leave me there in a locked warehouse?"

"I only go after the big fish. He is of no use to me but to you…." He shrugged, "I have greatly overestimated your abilities to keep your head in the game." Hawk leaned toward her. They were standing nearly nose-to-nose across the break-room table, "last chance to get it right, Frank V. Try not to screw it up."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Santos?" Taylor said as he popped his head in the door.

"Not at all, Chief, I was just leaving. I am done here," Hawk smiled. "Everything was in impeccable order. I'll have a full report to you in a couple of days." He turned and gave Sharon a nod," Captain, it has been a pleasure."

She squinted her eyes as she watched him fade down the hallway. She was relieved that Taylor wanted to reschedule their meeting until tomorrow. New developments had come to light he'd said. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad but it bought her a little more time to find Frank V.

Andy met her in the hallway. He had been listening to the conversation from electronics. "Sometimes having the break-room wired comes in handy," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I think we need to start at the bar," Sharon rubbed her forehead. "I'll head on down to the High Tide and see what I can find out."

Andy shot her a look, "I think you should sit this one out and let us handle it. After all it's part of the bombing investigation," he rubbed her shoulder. "I've got this."

She touched his hand, "I know you do but I really want to see this through. I would have to break out the bar clothes again to blend in though." She gave him a sideways glance.

"Well, in that case…."

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

The bar hadn't lost any of its charm. Sharon settled into a booth in the corner. She wore the same jeans as before with a low cut red sweater. She wore tinted wire framed glasses and large hoop earrings. The extra make-up and unruly hairstyle complimented the outfit. She recognized several of the patrons from the last time. One especially was the older drunk who insisted on dancing with her. She hoped he wouldn't remember her or take notice of her sitting alone. She scanned the room. Andy and Provenza had just taken a seat at the bar. Julio and Amy were at a far table.

Provenza was talking to Andy while surveying the room when his eyes came to rest on her. He gave her a nod and a smile. He would occasionally look back her way and give her an extra look and a smile. When she realized he was flirting with her, it took everything she had not to laugh out loud. She watched him say something to Andy, he turned and looked at her. She gave him a smile and a wave. Andy whispered something to Provenza and from across the room she heard him exclaim "ye gawds." When he turned to look at her again, she gave him a wink. The eye roll he gave her back was priceless.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Her attention turned to Mr. Old Drunk Guy sliding into the booth with her. "Uh, I'm meeting someone soon," she stammered.

"Well then, ole Frank will keep you company until your friend arrives," he gave her an unsettling grin. "I didn't catch your name, sweetie."

"Roxie," she wasn't sure where that name came from but it seemed to fit.

She tried to reason that Frank was a common name and the chances that this Frank was _the_ Frank were probably pretty slim. Still, she needed to tip off someone on the team that potential suspect was at present trying to get extremely friendly with her. "Hey Frank, you might want to slow down with the hands. I'm a lady and well, we hardly know each other." She twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "I don't even know your last name."

"A lady, you say?" He chuckled, "you won't be able to pronounce it…so I just go by Frank V."

She caught Andy's eye. She willed him to understand the look she was giving him.

"So, Roxie since we've been properly introduced what do you say we get out of here?" His breath was hot against her ear.

"As I said, I'm meeting someone. Maybe some other time," Sharon flashed a sweet smile.

She felt the gun shoved into her ribs. "I don't think you're friend will mind being stood up this once." As they got up, he kept the gun held tightly against her. His other hand was around her waist but taking liberties to travel in either direction. "I admire how a cat plays with its prey before it kills and devours it," he gave her a lecherous smile. "I'm looking forward to a memorable evening."

He opened the trunk of the car, "your chariot awaits Miss Roxie…or shall I call you Captain?"

She broke free as he shoved her. She landed hard on the ground next to the car. As he stood over her she heard a welcoming voice, "drop the gun dirt-bag, it's over." As Frank spun around toward Andy, Sharon kicked his legs out from underneath him giving Andy the advantage. Frank managed to get a couple shots off before Andy gave him a well-placed kick in the face. It wasn't until Frank was cuffed and being hauled off that Andy realized he'd been hit.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Sharon pulled back the curtain surrounding the bed in the emergency room. Andy was lying there with that damn crooked grin, "it's just a flesh wound. I'll be out of here in a few minutes."

Sharon took his hand and fought back the tears. He pulled her to him, "get in" and Andy pulled back the covers.

"I can't do that," she blushed.

"Well maybe you can't but I bet Roxie could," he quirked his brows. She couldn't argue with that reasoning. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close. She sank deep into the comfort of his arms.

"Good god, you two. Get a room," Provenza muttered. "I see the old geezer is ok, so I'm headed back to the office." He gave Sharon a pat on the arm. As he pulled the curtain closed behind him they heard him grumbling something about not being able to unsee this.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Taylor and Elise were waiting in Sharon's office when she arrived back at the department. Taylor looked her up and down noticing her attire then muttered, "I don't even want to know."

Elise took Sharon's hand, "I remember everything. I've given my statement to Chief Pope and Assistant Chief Taylor." She held out a manila envelope. "Some man asked me to give this to you. He was leaving the building as I was coming in."

Sharon took the envelope and hugged Elise tight. She hesitated a moment then opened the package. It was copies of Senator Stewart's financials connecting him to the cartel, Frank V and Maxwell. There was also a note that read. _I've handled the big fish. I have no doubt you've handled the rest. Now get on with your life and don't look back. 'Til we meet again, Love._

As Amy came out of the break-room she said, "you aren't going to believe this. They've just indicted Sen. Stewart. The FBI just issued a statement."

Sharon handed Taylor the envelope, minus the note. "I think this will fill in some of the gaps."

"Well, Captain I hope you've enjoyed your vacation. I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow."

She smiled and gave him a nod. As Sharon stood in the midst of the bustle of the murder room, her eyes came to rest on Lt Provenza. "Oh Captain," he took a set of keys out of his desk drawer, "I believe you'll be needing these."

"I'm sorry you never got to take over my office." Sharon said, her voice full of mock sympathy.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he gave her a brief wave. "I've got to go. I feel the need to drown my sorrows." When he reached the doorway, he turned and gave her a wink and a nod.

"Elise, do you need a ride?" Sharon asked.

"I've got that taken care of ma'am," Julio said almost sheepishly.

"Ah, I see, family dinner on Sunday? I'd love it if both of you could come." Sharon continued, "Ricky and Rusty will be there and Nicole is bringing the boys."

"I wouldn't miss it!" Elise bubbled. "I mean we wouldn't miss it."

She couldn't help standing there smiling thinking how everything was working out when she felt Andy at her side. They had been bruised, broken, bloodied and battered. Though in the pain, they had found their healing.

He held out is hand. She slipped her fingers through his, "let's go home."

_Out of the ashes rising bloomed a rose, dormant too long,_

_Hope and healing touched a broken heart and love gave it song._

_mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc_

_Special thanks to gingersnapped907 for the help ,virtual hand holding and inspiration. Also, thank you to team #dammm for the encouragement and to the fabulous writers here for making me aspire to be better. Last but certainly not least, thank you to the readers who have stuck with me through this journey. It has been truly an "out of the ashes"experience for me. Till we meet again. xoxoxoxo_


End file.
